Pourpre
by Aurore.B
Summary: Frank n'écoutait plus ses amis. Son regard était posé sur Pourpre depuis le début de la chanson. Elle portait une tunique presque transparente, un gilet d'homme noir, un mini short en jean et des docs pourpre vernies. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle, ses yeux chocolat étaient cernés de noir et ses ongles étaient... pourpres.


_Été 2004_

_Six jeunes se baladaient dans les rues de Heidelberg. Il était assez tard et il faisait une de ces chaleurs! Les garçons passèrent devant une maison avec une piscine qui était facilement accessible._

« Vous pensez à ce que je pense?

Clairement! _Répondit un autre garçon_ »

_Ils escaladèrent la barrière, se déshabillèrent et sautèrent dans l'eau. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une petite fille aux yeux chocolat les observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre._

« Miriam, il y a des gens dans la piscine

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pourpre? »

_La jeune fille regarda pas la fenêtre à son tour et vit les six garçons_

« Tu restes là et moi je descends voir ce qui se passe. D'accord?

Oui »

_Miriam descendit les escaliers, sortit de la maison et se dirigea jusque la piscine._

« La prochaine fois que vous entrez chez quelqu'un, faites attention à ce que la maison soit vide. »

_Les six garçons arrêtèrent de se chamailler et se retournèrent._

« Ziegler! _S'exclama Miriam_j'étais sûre que tu serais là!

Miriam, comme on se retrouve! »

_La jeune femme se déshabilla et rejoignit les garçons dans la piscine. De son côté, Pourpre était inquiète de ne pas voir revenir sa grande sœur. Elle descendit les escaliers, sortit de la maison et alla jusque la piscine. Sa sœur était sur les épaules d'un garçon et essayait de pousser un autre garçon._

_«_ Brewer, il y a ta petite sœur je crois »

_Miriam descendit des épaules du garçon et sortit de la piscine_

« Miriam, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas?

Ce sont des amis à moi puce. Vas te coucher il est tard

D'accord. Tu arrives vite hein?!

Oui ma puce »

_Miriam embrassa sa petite sœur et retourna dans la piscine_

« Elle s'appelle comment la petite?

Elle est trop jeune pour toi Ziegler! _Plaisanta un des garçons_

Je m'appelle Pourpre _dit la petite fille_ »

_La fillette retourna dans la maison. Elle monta les escaliers se mit dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement._

« Elle s'appelle vraiment Pourpre?

Oui,_ répondit__ Miriam_. Pourquoi?

Je pensais que c'était un surnom dû à son vernis à ongles.

C'est l'inverse! Depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle ne met que du vernis Pourpre car elle s'appelle Pourpre. C'est une sorte de signature.

Bizarre _dit Ziegler_.

Si tu le dis! »

_La jeune femme coula le garçon et ils s'amusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain lorsque la petite Pourpre descendit les escaliers, elle vit sa sœur dans le canapé._

« Dis, comment s'appelait le garçon qui voulait savoir comment je m'appelais?

Frank, Pourquoi?

Non, pour rien. »

_Trois ans plus tard, Panik commença à exister et Frank quitta Heidelberg. Il n'avait jamais revu Pourpre et ne revoyait que très rarement Miriam. Pourpre aimait bien le groupe et commença à chanter à ce moment-là. Elle avait une voix particulière, très grave pour son jeune âge._

_21 juin 2011_

_Ce soir-là Pourpre jouait avec son groupe dans Heidelberg pour la fête de la musique. De son côté Frank était de retour avec son ancien groupe pour le début de l'été. Ils sortaient juste de la maison des parents de Frank quand une voix masculine annonça: _

« Merci pour tout! Et voici la dernière chanson de la soirée, Make me wanna die du groupe The Pretty Reckless.

Si on s'approchait? _Proposa le guitariste_. J'aime bien ce groupe.

Et moi je me ferais bien Taylor Momsen!

Tu ne changeras jamais Timo! _Se lamenta son meilleur ami._ »

_La voix de Pourpre s'éleva._

« Take me I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything was better when the sun goes down... (8) »

_les garçons furent étonnés pas la voix hors du commun de Pourpre_

« Elle a une de ces voix cette fille ! »

_Frank n'écoutait plus ses amis. Son regard était posé sur Pourpre depuis le début de la chanson. Elle portait une tunique presque transparente, un gilet d'homme noir, un mini short en jean et des docs pourpre vernies. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle, ses yeux chocolat étaient cernés de noir et ses ongles étaient... pourpres._

« Pourpre?!_ Chuchota Frank.»_

_La chanson se termina, le groupe salua le public et descendit de scène. Une photo pour la presse locale et la jeune femme s'éloigna de toute cette agitation._

_«_ Je connais cette fille!_ Affirma Frank_

Quoi? _Dit Juri_

Je la connais!

Mais bien sûr! »

_Pourpre s'approcha des cinq garçons et les salua d'un signe de la tête_

« Le concert vous a plu?

Nous avons entendu que la dernière chanson mais tu as une voix surprenante!

Merci! Si vous étiez venu un peu plus tôt, vous auriez entendu une de vos chansons. Enfin bref, à plus tard surement. Ravie de t'avoir revu Frank.

À bientôt Pourpre _répondit Frank_ »

_La jeune femme sourit et continua son chemin._

_«_ Je vous avais dit que je l'a connaissait! _S'__exclama Frank_

Wahou, la classe! C'est une bombe cette fille dit Timo

Une bombe surement Timo mais une bombe mineure!

Hein?!

Oui je suis désolé Timo mais si je ne me trompe pas elle à dix-sept ans _dit Frank.»_

_La soirée continua. Pourpre était ravie d'avoir revu Frank et aussi d'avoir eu des compliments sur sa voix venant de jan. Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie Alaina près de la scène._

_«_ J'ai revu Frank, Il est tellement beau !

Pourpre, redescends sur terre! _S'exclama Alaina_

Laisse-moi rêver un peu! Il m'a reconnu en plus.

Tu es impossible!

Je sais! _La nargua Pourpre. D'ailleurs_ qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi?

Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je parte

Mais non! C'est juste que si **moi** je partais à Paris pendant vingt-trois jours, je ferais tout pour ne pas être en retard!

Je voulais juste te féliciter pour ton concert! _Dit Alaina_

Merci Al' mais file maintenant!

Oui chef!»

_Alaina partit en courant et laissa Pourpre toute seule qui riait comme une folle. De leur côté les garçons s'étaient baladés dans Heidelberg et avaient regardé une partie du concert de la fête de la musique. Pourpre récupéra ses affaires derrière la scène et rentra chez elle. Une fois devant son portail, elle sortit un crayon noir de son sac, écrivit sur le portail et le poussa pour rentrer chez elle._

« Peut-être qu'il viendra.»

_Sa __sœur__ était partit à Berlin depuis deux ans maintenant. Miriam travaillait dans un grand __magazine__ de mode à la capitale. Ses parents étaient encore en voyage d'affaires mais cela ne dérangeait plus __Pourpre. Elle enleva ses docs, prit sa guitare acoustique et retourna dans le jardin. La nuit était très agréable et il ne faisait pas froid. Elle joua quelques morceaux dont __Wie es ist__. Pourpre aimait beaucoup cette chanson car il n'y avait que la voix de__ Frank. C'est peux être égoïste de sa part mais elle adorait la voix du jeune homme aux yeux azur. Les garçons étaient sur le point de rentrer chez Frank quand ils passèrent devant une maison. Frank s'arrêta et regarda le portail_

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

_Les quatre autres garçons étonnés regardèrent à leur tour le portail. Il y avait quelques mort écrit sur celui-ci au crayon noir: «Le portail est ouvert cette fois, pas la peine de l'escalader!» Les garçons regardèrent Frank sans comprendre. Il leur fit un signe disant qu'il leu expliquerait plus tard et ils rentrèrent dans le jardin. Ils virent Pourpre sur l'herbe avec sa guitare._

_« _Tu es trop prévisible Frank _dit la jeune femme en riant_

C'est malheureusement l'un de mes plus gros défauts.

Venez-vous asseoir, je ne vais pas vous manger! »

_Les garçons s'installèrent en face de Pourpre. Cette dernière posa sa guitare sur lune serviette et étendit ses jambes halés._

« C'est pas que je comprends pas mais je ne comprends pas!

Très clair ta phrase Timo!_ Dit Juri_

C'est pas compliqué pourtant! Vous vous rappelez que quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais entré par effraction dans une maison?

Heu... oui _répondit David_

C'était ma maison enchaîna_ Pourpre_. J'avais dix ans à l'époque. Je regardais par la fenêtre et j'ai vu six garçons dans ma piscine

Une minute! Nus les garçons? _Demanda Timo_

Mais non! _Répondit Pourpre en riant_

Miriam, la sœur de Pourpre, est descendue voir ce qui se passait et elle est finalement restée avec nous.

Comme j'étais inquiète de ne pas revoir ma grande sœur, je suis sortie à mon tour. Miriam était sur les épaules de Frank ce qui me fit peur d'ailleurs. Elle est venue me voir pour me dire d'aller au lit.

Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, j'ai demandé à sa sœur comment elle s'appelait et c'est Pourpre qui m'a répondu.

Fin! _dit Pourpre fièrement_ »

_Pourpre et Frank se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire._

« Et c'est tout? Vous n'êtes même pas sortit ensemble?! _Demanda Timo_

Petit 1: elle avait dix ans!

Petit 2: Il couchait avec ma sœur! »

_Là se fut au tour des quatre autres garçons d'exploser de rire sous le regard confus de Frank._

_« _Comment tu sais ça toi?

Je n'avais peut être que dix ans à l'époque mais quand ma sœur descend les escaliers juste en t-shirt avec un énorme suçon sur le cou et que deux minutes après tu descends seulement en jean il faut pas être con pour comprendre! D'ailleurs déjà à dix-sept ans tu étais bien foutu! »

_Frank rougit de plus bel et Pourpre jubila intérieurement fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle prit son portable qui venait de vibrer et vit un nouveau message de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'ouvrit: « Je suis enfin partie! Pas de bêtises hein?! Je te rappelle que c'est l'ex de ta sœur! Je t'aime Pourpre. » La jeune femme explosa de rire sous le regard incompréhension des garçons._

« C'est juste les dernières recommandations de ma meilleure amie. Elle part à Paris tout l'été.»

_Les garçons rirent à leur tour et la soirée continua entre révélations croustillantes et musique. Les garçons partirent quand la pluie commença à s'abattre sur la ville. Pourpre se coucha avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres._

_Quelques mois plus tard_

« Merci! Vous êtes un public génial!»

_Quelques semaines après le concert de la fête de la musique, Pourpre reçu un appel de David. Il voulait la lancer, elle et son groupe, sur son label. Depuis Pourpre et son groupe avaient enregistré leur premier album et faisait une petite tournée en Allemagne qui marchait plutôt bien._

« Je n'ai envie que d'une chose! Non en fait deux! Un lit et mon amoureux!

Attention, ta phrase pourrait avoir un double sens! _Répondit Timo_

Qui te dit qu'il n'y a pas de double sens?

Perverse! _S'exclama Timo_

Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre _dit Pourpre »_

_La jeune chanteuse retourna dans la salle signer des autographes et faire des photos avec ses fans. Elle était célèbre depuis peu de temps mais elle adorait passer du temps avec ses fans. Elle répondait à la plupart des commentaires sur Facebook et répondait aussi au tweets de ses fans. Elle passa une heure avec ses fans et elle retourna dans les coulisses. Les anciens membres de Panik et les musiciens de Pourpre étaient devenus amis et ne se séparaient que pour dormir ce qui exaspérait la jeune femme._

« Le concert était bien non? _»_

_Les garçons ne dirent rien. Pourpre soupira et s'installa sur sa coiffeuse. Elle enleva ses chaussures et les balança à travers la pièce. Les garçons ne réagirent pas. Elle fit semblant de pleurer. Toujours aucune réaction_

« Ils veulent jouer et bah on va jouer! »

_Pourpre se leva e__t sortit pieds nus de la loge. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle. Du moins c'est ce que Pourpre croyait. Elle prit une guitare et s'installa au bord de la scène. Elle commença les premières notes de __make me wanna die._

« Take me I'm alive

Never was a girl with a wicked mind

But everything was better when the sun goes down... (8) »

_L'amoureux de Pourpre monta sur scène. Il accompagna la jeune femme au chant. Une fois la chanson terminée, elle sauta dans les bras du jeune homme._

« Tu m'as manqué ce soir_ dit la jeune femme_

Je suis désolé ma puce, je devais aller à ce rendez-vous. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres?

Ils sont encore entres eux et font comme si je n'existais pas _dit la jeune femme en soupirant_

Heureusement que je suis arrivé alors.

Oui, mon amoureux...

J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Mon amoureux, mon amoureux..._ chuchota Pourpre.»_

_Le jeune homme embrassa Pourpre. La jeune femme mit fin au baiser et se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux. Aucun mot du dictionnaire ne pouvait décrire ce que Pourpre ressentait à ce moment-là._

« Pourpre, David! On y va! »


End file.
